In the Rain
by Rei Wolf
Summary: Akane may have been finally ticked off for the last time, could she find it in our heart to forgive him,as always? Read to find out! This is my first (girl)ranma x akane fanfic so please be gentle! Thank you for everyone who reads this!


In the Rain

Akane walked fast on the sidewalk by the canal she passes through when walking to school. Her footsteps were sounding like the anger boiling inside her, where you could probably hear a block away, letting innocent bystanders take cover from her wrath. Once again, her supposed fiancé, Ranma Saotome, found another hilarious but stupid way to make akane feel the way she did; Anger, but hurt, rolling in the mix as a secret recipe for a big bowl she's always used when the "dope" did another idiotic stunt that made her tick off. "Akane dammit, wait up will ya?!", the great martial arts fighter, but a "stupid dope" when it came to people's feelings, shouted after her. Akane, surprised of his arrival, quickly composed herself and turned to him with a death glare gleaming in her brown eyes. "Give me one good reason why I should!" Akane shouted back at ranma. Ranma was shocked at the anger that took over Akane's voice, and became silent for a moment. Then, he put a determined look on his face and spoke softly, "Akane, I-I didn't mean what happened back there back out the-**our** home! You know the stupid crap I do, or say, isn't true of what I feel about you!" "Then why do you do the stupid stunts?! Why don't you ever try and consider my feelings for once?!" akane asked-or really shouted- at ranma with tears threatening to spill. Ranma saw the tears forming in her eyes and he did his famous "tsk!" sound angrily.

Dark gray clouds started forming in the sky, making it look like a gray blanket, threatening to pour rain. "Akane, tell me. Tell me how you feel, and I'll-I'll..I'll try and listen to what you have to say!" he declared, a light blush on his cheeks. "Ranma…" Akane muttered in a soft whisper. A light breeze blew, making her shiver and grab her arms for warmth. Suddenly, she felt being held by a pair of masculine hands weighing on her shoulders, softly. She looked up to see a pair of soft but determined icy blue eyes. "Akane",Ranma started, but paused, not knowing what to say. Either way, he wanted to make things right. "Look, the reasons why I-I say and do the stupid crap I do is because… every time I'm around you-I-well look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I'm….a stupid dope. I just want you to know that. K?." Akane could not believe her ears. Had she heard them correctly? Did ranma, Ranma Saotome- the most stubborn man in the entire universe-apologize? Rain then started to pour out onto the city, including the two who didn't seem to notice.

Akane who was still in shock, now found her-self facing a girl, who was abit shorter than her with red hair that glowed like fire, making her able to stand out more. The dark blue eyes that belonged to guy-Ranma was now a soft, sky blue but it never changed to akane. This time, instead of mischievous and determination, Akane saw something different in those eyes but couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Ranma…" was all she could muster. She-Ranma looked down, her blush becoming more noticeable to akane. "So… do you forgive me then?" she-ranma closed her eyes, her hands to her sides in closed fists. She was wondering if akane was going to give one of her famous punches that let her go sky high (literally). But then, she suddenly felt smaller and more feminine hands grab her clenched ones. She opened her eyes in surprise, and saw her hands intertwined with akane's. Ranma's blush just increased with the touch and being aware of what was unfolding. "Ranma", she heard a voice say her name. She looked up and saw brown eyes filled with happiness and, something else, something she's never seen when he was in girl form. "Ranma", the voice belonged to Akane, who had a small smile on her face. Ranma's heart was pounding in her chest, and was afraid akane could hear- just how she felt about this moment. The next thing that happened was her lips were connected with akane's. Slowly, ranma kissed her back, forgetting for a moment that he was in girl form, but he didn't care as long as akane didn't-which she definitely didn't at the moment. The kiss was quick with lips brushing against eachother, but the two felt it last a long time and both felt that fireworks were going off. Foreheads put together, they just stared in eachother's eyes, and smiled shyly at eachother, together, in the pouring rain.

*~ The next day ~*

"Achoo!" "Hey watch it will ya?! I don't want to be the first to make snot noodle soup!" "You keep bugging me and I'll definitely make sure you will be!" "Baka baka akane! "baka baka ranma!." Their bickering continued echoing throughout the Tenjou residence, letting everyone have earplugs to continue through their day. Ain't being in love grand folks?

**END**

Thank you everyone who reads this, as I've written this is my first story posted here so please be gentle and any comments, suggestions, and tips will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
